A Reoccurring Occurrence
by TheSpecialChild
Summary: Quests.Death.Betrayal. They all suck. When your family dies. That sucks. Finding out your a demigod. That sucks. Being sent on a potentially fatal quest. That really sucks. I keep waiting for someone to jump up and yell 'sike' that's clearly not the case.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, a (hopefully) improved version of my crummy story... I hope you all enjoy it !**

It was beautiful day, the sky was clear the sun was out and the temperature was perfect. The beach was no doubt perfect also.

My brother and I waited on the jetty to board a yacht taking us on a day cruise for our birthday. The wind violently blew my copper hair around my face. "For goodness sake, Jazz, please put your hair up you ranga!" he said, frustrated. "Hey! You're a ranga too Jace, we are twins fool! And how is my hair in your face, the wind is blowing in the other way." I argued.

"Okay, maybe it is my hair. I need a hair cut" he admitted, pulling strands of his chin length, curly copper hair, I just grinned. Me and Jace are twins, we are also best friends, inseparable, we know know each other more than we know our selves.

"Oi J-twins!" someone yelled, I looked to where the voice was coming from, it was my best friend, Sam. I waved as she ran up to us. "Ohmygosh J-twins! Happy birthday you two!" She squealed, pulling us into a hug. I should say now, everyone at school calls us J-twins because of our names, Jazmine and Jace, we are well know because we are the only redheads at school. "How did you get here? We are in California, you were in Brooklyn, weren't you?" I asked awed. She grinned. "Surprise!" I grinned and hugged her. Jace had just wondered off to his best friend who also arrived unknowingly.

"Jazz!" my older sister, Tyla called "Time to board!" Sam grabbed my arm and dragged me aboard.

20 minutes after the boat had set off, the scene started to change, ocean surrounded us and the land begun to fade the blue sky still surrounded us and the waves were smooth but rocky. I loved the ocean and all the peculiar things it contains. But I saw something even more peculiar, It looked like a squid thing, trailing us. I shook it off knowing it was just my crazy imagination.

As I leant on the side railing scanning the water, a voice sounded beside me "Beautiful, isn't it?" it was Daniel, Jace's best friend. "Yeah it's, lovely." I replied

"Are you gonna go in the water? It's awesome." he asked me shaking his light brown hair ridding it of the dripping water, did I mention that Daniel has a huge crush on me? Yeah probably not.  
"I might do soon" I replied, shortly before closing our conversation.

At the back of the boat, there was a net that you could sit in that sat in the water, it's is really awesome.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. It was a message from my cousin, Nate. '_Happy birthday, j-twins!_' it read obviously addressed to both, me and Jace.

Nate lives with me and Jace, Tyla and Mum, he has for years, but he couldn't come today because of a study camp or something.

"Hey, little sis! Come in the water it's lovely" Jace yelled. I hated it when he called me 'little sis' he is like 10 minutes older than me and a lot taller than me (it really isn't hard, I am only 5"2). Big whoop...

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming in" I called back.

My bluey-silver and green eyes scanned the ocean one last time before I headed over to Jace taking my clothes revealing my black bikinis that set of my copper hair and brought out my interesting eyes. My eyes are the same a Jace's,a bluey- silver around the pupil going out and turning into a sea greeny blue colour. My dear friend Sam insisted on buying me these for my birthday a week ago.

I walked over a sat in next to my aunt. Andrea. She was my Mum's half sister, they had a different mum, same dad, it was the same with, Randy, Sofia and Harrison. My mum was the youngest.

I never met my Grandma and my Dad. Mum says the Grandma was a hunter and got hit by a stray bullet on a hunting expedition. She was brain dead and they had no choice but to pull the plug. My Dad on the other hand, he was a marine biologist he traveled around a lot , he was always called on a business trip, he was offered a job in another place far from here (mum never said where) and took it. He insisted that Mum moved with him with Tyla when she found out she was pregnant with me and Jace, but she declined and stayed in a rural area outside of New York with her family. We always go to that place on the summer holidays.

The water was perfect, just like Daniel had said. I put my waist long hair in a messy bun and lent back against a bar holding the net.

"Also, dear brother I am not your 'little sis' we are the same age for goodness sake." I said, smartly.  
"Yes, but I am 10 minutes older. Sooo I win" he countered back at me, grinning. I rolled my eyes and chilled out.

The day was pretty normal. Mum called lunch at about 2pm (late I know) and all 9 of us flocked to the table where mum set out a sandwiches, salads, sausages you name it, it was there.

We all collected our food and sat on the chairs. Me and Jace at together at the head, Sam, was to my left, Daniel was to Jace's right and so on.

"Look at them" my Mum said, "My babies are all grown up 16 this year. It seems like only yesterday that you, Jace, were crawling around and pulling my plants over just to play with the dirt, and you, Jazzie were eating anything and everything, you still are." she continued her speech with all sorts of things regarding mine and Jace's childhood, before everyone dug in and ate the divine food in front of us.

Everyone sat around lunch and chatted about until later in the afternoon about 4, when we were having the cake Mum brought along, chocolate mud cake, when it was brought out my mouth started watering, literally. (Jace had to wipe my chin). The flames were dancing on this beautiful cake, it was amazing.

Then, the small crowd began to sing.

_Happy birthday to you_  
_Happy birthday to you _  
_Happy birthday dear Jace and _  
_Jazmine, _  
_Happy birthday to you._

Me and Jace looked to each other and grasped hands and blew the candles out together. Everyone applauded.

After eating cake, we walked over to Mum and hugged her. "Thanks Mum we love you " we said together. "I love you too both so much don't ever think otherwise" she said hugging us back.

As if on cue a thunderous clap sounded and our boat capsized as monstrous tentacles smashed and rocked the boat and a boy I had never seen before stab the beastly thing. _I am crazy! _

I heard everyone scream and saw people scrambling around.

A large piece of plank of wood hit me in the head. My vision got fuzzy, black surrounded my vision the last thing I saw was a shock of red hair swim to me and lift me on something while holding something shiny, then darkness completely covered my vision, handing me to the beautiful, unconscious, world free from the horrible reality that was, my life.

I clearly thought that day was and always will be the worst thing that happened to me, little did I know that it was only gonna get worse.

I am Jazmine Lewis, and this is my story.

**There we go.. the prologue. I hope you Lovvvvveeed it! **

**Now, see that glorious button that say 'REVIEW', yeah, click it, you know you want to. PLEASE I BEG YOU! **

**Thanks... TheSpecialChild xx :)**

**and flaming is accepted.**

**REVIEW! PLEASE**


	2. Surprise attacks, Monsters, KNIVES!

Sorry This is late :L I was procrastinating.. And had a series of nation wide exams.. IT WAS TORTURE!

**NOW THIS IS IMPORTANT- FOR THOSE WHO READ THE FIRST VERSION OF THIS STORY MAY KNOW THE CHARACTER, Jake Park, I THOUGHT HIS NAME WAS STUPID SO I CHANGED IT. **

**Jake Park is now, William (Will) Eton.. Still lame, oh well. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from the Percy Jackson series. Bummer.**

Beep… Beep…Beep went the shrill alarm of my alarm clock. I threw my sleep limp arm out in attempt to shut the horrid thing up. I looked up to see the time, 6:30am.. "Uugghh" was my attractive response. I was never a morning person.

I threw away my covers and stood up. My footsteps were muffled buy the rough carpet beneath my feet; as I hobbled sleepily over to my window and threw open my curtains. The rising sun illuminated my room with golden rays. I felt energy slowly begin to flow through my veins again.

Getting ready for school is the easiest time of the day for me, all I did was, Brush down and tame, my unruly red curls, pick what to wear (for those of you who want to know today I chose the classic Guns' 'N' Roses t-shirt, skinny blue jeans and black leather jacket, I feel like Black Widow.) and eat my oversized breakfast, then I was on my way to the hell hole they call, school.

"Jay, Breakfast is ready!" called my cousin Nate. You see, ever since that day, not even a year ago, everyone on the boat died , nine people I was closest to, gone, but the worst thing was that the only bodies that were recovered were, my mothers and my sister's, Andrea, Randy, Harrison and Sofia. Jace, Daniel and Sam's bodies were not recovered, the police had search parties everywhere. But nothing. I for one nearly died. The helicopters spotted me in time. I was in a coma for a month due to a severe concussion and swelling around the brain and large chunks of wood stabbing me in potentially fatal places, and, to top it off, I was recently diagnosed with serious clinical depression and slight anxiety. A great addition to the ADHD. Joy.

I was eventually released from hospital and moved into an apartment with my cousin Nate, seeing as he was my only living relative. Unless you want to include my abusive step-father who, thankfully, was put in jail 2 years ago. But that's another story.

Anyway, that is a subject I wish not to dwell on.

As I made my way into the kitchen, as my usual clumsy self, kicked my own foot out from underneath myself, tripping and head butting the kitchen counter.

"Eraaaaggghhhh" was another attractive response from my attractive self.

Nate was almost on the ground laughing. "Shut up Nate." I said smiling slightly. I knew that in a few minutes a purpling bruise would begin to appear on my forehead.

I stood up and looked over to Nate who was still laughing that musical laughter of his "Y-yo-u j-ust… Ahaha" he laughed, he was lucky to get _you_ and_ just_ out.

Soon after he recovered but still had a toothy grin on his face showing of his movie star perfect teeth. _How are his teeth like that? _ I thought.

"Hey Natey boy, pass the bacon please would you?" I asked. He obliged by sliding the plate over. I love bacon.

After I ate breakfast, I went to the bathroom and put make up over my already purpling bruise. I pulled my battered converse on, grabbed my backpack and headed out the door.

Before I went down the stairs, I heard Nate call out to me. I turned and saw him walking to me with a paper bag. "What's in the paper bag?" I asked, cautiously reaching for the bag that he was handing me. "It's some lunch, I got up early and made you three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches" he said. "Why thank you Rosie" I said sarcastically "You're very welcome Jazzie" he replied. My face fell, the only people who called me 'Jazzie' was my Mum and Jace. "Ohh I am sorry" Nate said. "No it's okay" I said "I need to get over it and move on"

"You best be off if you want to be on time for school" Nate told me. We did our weird little handshake which was a modified 'bro' shake, and I left.

~.~

I have been dreading school lately, not because I don't really have any friends, or because most people hate me for apparently killing 3 very popular people. But because of the new boy who arrived about five months ago

He was William Eton. Possible one of the most beautiful boys I had ever seen, the dark brown hair, strong jaw line, blue eyes that reflected the sky and a smile that made every girl (and some guys) swoon. In all ways possible, he was perfect, meaning he was the most popular guys, with the most popular slut as his girlfriend.

And I hated him.

Not for that, but for, let's say, a little run in that went very badly my way, because of him.

As I walked through the doors to school, the smell of, unfinished finals and exam papers and teenagers hit me.

I was walking through the halls, looking for my locker and hoping that I wouldn't have a run in with Will, because they always end with a loud argument.

Clearly I was too busy hoping and think that I didn't see that open locker before me. I ran into it, nose first. _Just my luck._

I need to wear my glasses 24/7. But I don't cause' they broke, and I am lazy, so I blame my clumsiness on that.

I looked around to see if anyone noticed, no one did, thank goodness.

_Stupid lockers, I still don't understand why they put them in the halls, and made mine on the second floor when my first two classes are on the first floor _I thought rubbing my nose that collided the locker.

Again, running into another solid figure, I looked up.

William and his cronies. _Damn it_!

"Watch where you're going, jerk!" I said in a loudish voice

"I was looking where I was going, but I just didn't see you there, seeing as you are so short" he said sizing me up with is hand **(****A/N Nothing dirty intended there)**. I heard his friends snicker and say something like 'nice one Will'.

"Were you born for the very activity of pissing me off?" I asked

"Yes, is the more likely answer" he replied in his smooth voice

"How about, you go home" I made little walking leg, figures with my fingers, "and spoon with your favourite blow up d-doll" I said my slight stutter kick in at the end making me sound nervous although I wasn't, I cursed mentally.

"Nervous are you?" William responded arrogantly "Don't worry; it's like that for all the girls."

Wow, now I was pissed.

"You know, I am going to translate that from 'William -the -Cocky-bastard' to 'Incredibly- pissed- of- Jay' It translates to, 'Please punch me in the face, I need it'" I said not my best come back.

"I'd like to see you try" He stated, clearly doubting me.

I decide to attack; I threw my LEFT fist at his face. He caught it in his larger hand. I smiled

"You do know my right hand is my strongest?" I reminded him

"The why'd you throw a p-" I cut him off but punching him in the gut, then for good measure kneed him in the crotch.

I smirked; he wheezed.

I pulled him down towards me, and said in his ear " Oh William, surprise attacks, painful and embarrassing, am I right?" I got a deep angry growl from the back of his throat.

"Miss Lewis!" A shrill voice yelled "To the principal's office!"

~.~

I didn't know we had attracted so much attention.

I decided that I should go to the office, so I did.

Waiting 20 minutes, is not a good thing for a ADHD kid, especially one like me.

After 30 seconds of sitting, the ADHD kicked in, I was fiddling and squirming around. Until the principal finally called me in, 15 minutes later.

"Jazmine, this is your third offence this year. I know what you have been going through has been hard, but all I ask of you is to not take your hurt and anger out on the other students, because of your family." Principal Aalworth said

"Don't speak of my family." I snapped.

"Okay but this time I will have to call you cousin, Nate and speak to him about you." He said almost glad.

"Don't call Nate, please, he is already worried about me enough as it is, I don't want his hair turning grey before he is 25. Please" I plead. Begging was my last resort.

"Fine but one more offence and further action will be taken, you may leave now, and don't let this happen again," He says. "I'll try" I sighed.

"No, you will and detention for two months!" He called out behind me.

The day, from there, was pretty normal, except all the glares I received, from many people at the 'popular' table at lunchtime while I was eating my sandwiches. And yes, I do eat a lot for a person my size, and I weigh a lot, but I don't look like I do, apparently.

~.~

That night when I was going to bed, I heard weird voices beneath my window, I listened in.

"The girl, she is in apartment 10 on the second floor" said voice 1. "Okay then, what's the plan?" voice 2 asked.

"We send out monsters in to take her and the others would be handy, so them as well" said voice 1 again.

The others, what? And apartment 10 is my apartment.

_Oh-My-Gosh!_ I thought and ran out of bed before you could say 'creeper' and ran to the kitchen where I heard Nate's voice. "What do you mean they found her?" He says in a slightly frustrated voice.

I stepped into the room, so I was visible, "Want who?" It was clear I had wondered into a meeting, Nate with what, 5 other guys.

_Oh god, I just walked in on Nate and five other guys that I don't know, wearing only a sports bra and a pair of Nate's old boxers. _I thought, I felt myself blush slightly. I wasn't going to leave until I found out what was happening.

"Oh- err, Jay" Nate started nervously. Lucky for him he was saved by to people walking in, a man in a wheel chair, and an all too familiar figure on feet. The man in the wheel chair I recognised at Mr. Brunner, a middle aged teacher at my school.

"Well you look nice this evening Jazmine" Said the familiar figure, William.

"Ohhh, William, I wish I could say the same to you, but unfortunately, I can't" I retorted.

"Touché" he said. I nodded hair falling in my face… I noticed a few people looking back and forth between us, confused.

I looked to Mr Brunner and smiled, "Hello Mr Brunner" He returned the smile and nodded.

Now, I looked to Nate. "Nate, why are there like, seven, people here at 11:30 at night?"

I notice he was figuring a way to stall, "Jay go put a shirt on, then we will maybe discuss this" He said..

"Why don't you put a pair of pants on then?" I said referring to his t-shirt and boxers. "And explain why there were a bunch of creepers below my window talking about a girl in apartment 10, which, by the way, is our apartment?"

Nate looked to Mr Brunner "They're already here, we have to go" He said. Mr Brunner nodded. "Jazmine, go to your room, get dressed, and pack things you would need for a summer camp, okay, no questions we don't have time, I promise we will explain everything once we arrive, okay?" Mr Brunner said urgently, I just nodded and left.

I went to my room and packed my big… ish backpack full of things from clothes, to valuables, and make-up to electronics.

I got changed into a pair of blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, put my converse on, put my hair up and left.

I made it to the kitchen, it was deserted, so I went to the lounge room and saw everyone armouring up. There were swords, daggers, bows and arrows, and body armour._ What's going on! _ I thought.

At that moment a sheathed sword was thrown into my hands "What the Shizz!" I yelled and looked up for the culprit. I saw William, smirking. "Time for you to armour up" he said. "Armour up? What is this, Narnia, Lord of the Rings?"I replied. "Not far from it. But we don't know what we will be up against out there, so better safe than sorry" He said dumping a couple of sheathed daggers on top… Then I felt something heavy being dropped over my shoulders. "Now what," I said turning around to see Nate putting a quiver of arrows over my shoulder.

"It's just me gods" said Nate. _Did he just say 'gods' I guess it's time to accept it, he's been driven mad. _I thought.

"Now Jay, here's what's going to happened, we will be going outside, and none of us know what we will be up against, so hear me out, use these weapons', do not hesitate to behead anything that's not human, and don't worry, I know you have had no training, but it's in your blood." Nate told me, "Great pep talk" I said sarcastically. "Really you think, I've been practicing" he replied sarcastically

"Heroes, it's time to go" Mr Brunner called _since when are we heroes_ I was stuck in the middle of the group of crazy people taking the fire exit. Yay! not.

~.~

Part of our buildings heating system was dodgy. Very dodgy, stepping out into the halls was like getting out of a warm swimming pool on a coolish windy day. It was worse in the fire well. However, outside was a completely different story and I don't even know why I didn't wear my jacket. I was thankful for the tall guys surrounding me, blocking the wind from me outside.

I could sense the nervousness and caution in them, it was clear they had no idea what they were going up against, and I don't really know either … obviously.

As we approached the mouth of the ally that the fire escape lead to, at least twenty, ugly, inhuman, monstrous things walked out, blocking our exit.

At that moment, everyone drew their weapons. I on the other hand had no idea.

"Jay, draw your weapon. Remember what Nate said, don't hesitate to kill those things" Will said leaning over and whispering into my ear.

Okay, I was scared shitless, I had no idea what was going to happen. I had no idea how to use a sword, the bow and arrow on the other hand, I could use.

At that moment, I thanked that P.E **(A/N if you dont know what P.E is it's Physical Education)** teacher for taking us on that archery field trip.

I grabbed my bow and an arrow, I notched the arrow on the bow as I learnt, drew back, aimed and held it there, and it still shot. In my defence, I was shaky and nervous but not intended to shoot that arrow, yet.

The arrow headed roughly where I was beginning to aim, to an unattractive snake woman thing. It hit her neck area part, thing; she collapsed into a pile of ash _weird _I thought.

All the people looked to me, "Hey, you said not to hesitate, was that hesitation? No it was not," I said defensively, holding my hands up.

I pulled another arrow, set it on the bow, this time; I did not shoot until someone called, "Attack, seize the girl".

Everyone went forward into fight; I on the other hand awkwardly shot another snake lady. Eventually, there were fewer monsters, but more were coming towards me. I was forced to abandon my bow after running out of arrows, and resorting to the sword Willi gave me.

I was good kind of, for a beginner.

It when I was fighting a booger-like monster, I saw William's sword being knocked out of his hand by a 2-metre tall thing with six hands. I stabbed the booger thing and ran towards the six-handed thing, it didn't notice me until I cut two of its hands off. It went crazy. It swung bloody stumps of hands at me. I managed to roll and get behind the giant, stabbing it in the back twice.

The monster disintegrated to ash before me. I looked over to see Will crawling to retrieve his sword, knifey thing. I jogged towards him.

"Dude, are you okay" I asked quickly, noticing the graze and cuts down his arm.

"Just peachy" He said smartly walking off back to another giant. What an asshole.

Just then, most of the monsters were gone, but around the corner two deadly looking women, their skin was green and scaly, and looked oily as hell. Skin care ladies, or scale care.

They were head straight for me. Each grabbing two knives out of their sheaths on their backs. I nearly peed my pants. I got a longer knife, that Will gave me, out and held it and my sword as I have seen in Lord of the Ring, Narnia and even Star Wars.

The second they reached me, they viciously attacked. I barely managed to deflect their swings. Adrenalin began to pump through my veins.

I decided it was time for me counter their attacks. I strike, they blocked, and then I noticed on each scale, there was an intricate design of a snake, not one I have ever seen. When my sword and or knife struck one of their knives or scales, one of the designs popped out as a real snake, and bit me.

7 snake bites later, I had taken one of the snake ladies out, but I guess the snakes were poisonous, because I could tell I was weakening, so could the snake thing.

I swung at the monster; she deflected my strike, again. This time it was different, she whispered something in a language I could not understand, and two larger snakes emerged from her skin… Errh scales, and bit me. I was already seeing dark spots in my vision. The snake swung at me, I deflected it weakly with my knife.

Searing pain spread through my body. She stabbed me in the ribs I only deflected one knife. _The bitch stabbed me _I thought angrily. I was bit back a yell. I was angry, very angry.

With what little strength I could gather while holding my wound, I grabbed a smaller dagger, and threw it at her, stabbing her square in the forehead. She looked surprised, then turned into ash.

I whimpered as I fell to the ground taking a lot of the impact out on my wound.

Darkness began to edge over my vision, the last thing I saw were two pairs of feet running towards me.

The last thing I heard was my name being yelled.

The last thing I felt was a pair of strong arms pick me up gently. And I grabbed and held whoever's arm it was, and buried my head in their neck, with the little bit of strength I had.

Then everything was gone, I was taken from the waking world, by the soft winds of unconsciousness.

_I think I am dead_.

**There it is. Edited chapter two. I am sorry for not updating sooner. I will try and be better :) Anyway, I hope you guys like the name change. I think it's a little bit better but yeah you know. And I recently begun to read the Hunger Games. Good book it is, suggest you read it I do. xD Any way I hope you liked it! Thanks! **

**Okay also see that beautiful big button that says 'REVIEW', I think you should cllick it and type a review about my story.. I wouldn't mind at least two reviews. CREATIVE CRITICISM, PLEASE..**

**REVIEW FRIENDS!**

**TheSpecialChild :D xx**


	3. NOTICE

Hello there my fellow fictioneers.

I hate it when people do this but, I will be updating soon, I, as a begginner am have a wee bit of trouble, so If you have any advice pleeeaassse PM or put it in reviews to me... I would love and cherish you forever.

**ALSO A very important note, I have put a poll up on my profile, It is gonna determine which story will be continued.**

****Thanks :)

TheSpecialChild

I don't know why I didn't put the important notice first...


End file.
